Additive manufacturing technology enables computer designs, such as computer-aided design (CAD) files, to be fabricated into three dimensional (3D) objects. Additive manufacturing, also known as 3D printing, typically comprises depositing, curing, fusing, or otherwise forming a material into sequential cross-sectional layers of the 3D object. The fabrication of a 3D object is achieved using additive processes. Thus, an object is created by laying down successive layers of material until the entire object is created. Each of these layers can be seen as a thinly sliced horizontal cross-section of the eventual object.
In a 3D printer, one or more nozzles are typically used to deposit printing material on a build platform to fabricate a 3D object. Over time, a nozzle generally undergoes wear and tear. For example, a size and/or shape of an opening of a nozzle can change over time due to wear and tear. Such change in the size and/or shape of the opening of a nozzle can have undesirable effects on the flow of printing material through the opening of the nozzle, and can also adversely affect the 3D printing process.